Rest Doctor, Rest
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: One Shot The Doctor broken by the loss of Amy and Rory decides to retire to a solitary life. Yet, will this last?


Undisclosed Location, Britain.

A man walked side to side, on his face he bore a look of sorrow yet his eyes shined with a fire of anger. The room he was could quickly be identified as alien with its appearance of otherworldly metal walls and in the center a cage made of an odd laser like energy. A pair of angel statues were still within this cage. The man's eyes were fixed on the statues as if it was his sole purpose to study them.

"You know this won't bring them back." A woman's voice echoed from one corner.

"I don't have time for this, River." He replied, his voice cold.

"I know, you must find out a way to get them back Even th-"River continued before he interjected.

"Even though I know what Amy would say. Yes, I know. Just let me do this."

"As you wish, Doctor."

River turned around to the wall behind her. A wire shot out and opened with an optical at the end. She placed her eye against it, the wire's optical scanned it. Once the scan had commenced, the wire disappeared back into the wall and a section opened revealing a doorway. She walked through and vanished into the dark on the other side. The wall returned to its former state.

The Doctor walked up to the cage and looked in side.

"You've crossed the line this time." His voice fumed with anger. "I've tried and tried to keep myself from being just like the rest had been. All that destruction. But, YOU HAVE MADE IT SO HARD."

He walked to the wall and placed his hands and head against it. With a great sigh, he fell to the ground.

Why did they all have to go?

Why did He had to be so alone?

Was he becoming just as this angels were?

Lonely and murderous?

All he'd done recently..maybe.

The Doctor's mind began to drift. He wonder out of the room as River had.

The exit closed behind the Doctor as the cold winter snow fell around him. Behind him an old wooden cottage took place of where he had been. The only thing else in sight was a blue police box, his Tardis.

He approached the blue box, placed his hand upon its door and smiled slightly before opened it and entering. The time lord walked to the console and placed his hands down upon it and closed his eyes.

As the Doctor reopened them, he found himself in a pitch black room alone. He sat down on the ground and began to examine what he was surrounded in. He slid his sonic screwdriver from his tweed jacket and began to scan.

"Oh come on, Raggedy Man. Always with that sonic." A familiar voice echoed.

He looked up as she appeared, Amelia Pond in all her glory. Just as she had been before she was gone. He smiled.

"Amelia." His voice screaming with joy.

"Hello, My Raggedy Man." She smiled.

"Where are we?" He looked around in wonder, trying to guess as he scratched his head.

"Well, technically we're in your head. This is what we call a daydream. Not always the smart one are ya?" She teased with a smirk.

"Oi Pond! I'm always the smart one." He said straightening his bow tie as he also sported a grin. "But, what exactly are we doing here in this "daydream"?"

"Maybe someone thought you needed it."

"Who?"

"Or What?"

He looked at her and smiled. "What would I need this for?"

"Perhaps you needed to be pointed in the right direction. We don't want you to be with nothing to do. And you need someone. You shouldn't travel alone. So Doctor please.."

"Amy, I'm done with that. It's time..I moved on to something else. Perhaps I'll go and find a nice place to settle." He sprung his head up and began dreaming of all the other things he could do.

"Sometime away could help. But, we both know. The Doctor can't stand not to help."

With this he closed his eyes, he could remember all the faces of those he'd saved. All of them began to appear in his mind. She was right, he couldn't help it. Yet, maybe the time for that had gone.

He opened his eyes and found himself back in the Tardis. But, maybe he just needed to take a break. Perhaps it was time to retire.

* * *

1842, England

A young brunette barmaid exited the pub, a tray of drinks in her hand that she sat down as a sound drew her attention. A snowman was all she saw yet, she knew it hadn't been there before.

A man dressed in black formal wear walked by her. "Did you build this snowman?" She turned to him and asked.

"No." He answered uninterested.

"Well, who did? It wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared from nowhere."

To this, he turned around and looked at the girl, put on his glasses. He returned to the snowman and began to look at it.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen" He proposed.

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly." She responded almost thinking it was silly.

"What's wrong with silly?"

"Nothing. Still talking to you, aren't I?"

"What's your name?"

"Clara."

"That's a nice name. Clara. You should definitely keep it. Anyway, goodbye!" He started walking away and going around a corner.

Clara chased after him quickly.

"Oi! Where are you off to? I thought we were getting acquainted."

"Those _were_ the days." He responded.

The two then went separate ways. That is until she changed her mind and went after him.

He was seated in the back of a horse drawn carriage. His eyes were focused on the outside.

"Nice to see you taking an interest again. Was she nice?" Vastra's voice emitted from a speaker next to him.

"I just spoke to her."

"And made your usual impact, no doubt."

"No, no impact at all. Those days are gone."

"You can't help yourself."

Seated in her study as Vastra spoke to him with her own device held in her hand.

"It's always the same story. And it always begins with those two words."

"She'll never be able to find me. She doesn't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?"

As he said this, Clara came into the carriage head first.

"Doctor? Doctor _who_?" She questioned.


End file.
